


Help

by DeahtByHeart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Yaoi, toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeahtByHeart/pseuds/DeahtByHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy does love me. Mommy told me he loved me. I keep on thinking over and over while everything hurts. But Mommy is gone. She left me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
A/N I need a beta for this story please.  
Warning: Mentioning of Abuse  
Smell Gabe stood over the small body of Percy. The young boy was silently crying for help while insults and fist rained down on him.   
“You father want’s nothing to do with you. Even your mother left you. You are worth less.” Each word was emphasised with a punch or kick.   
Percy’s POV  
Daddy does love me. Mommy told me he loved me. I keep on thinking over and over while everything hurts. But Mommy is gone. She left me.  
Maybe I am worthless. I felt another sob broke free from me. It hurts my body.   
I don’t even know what I did wrong in the first place. Why is Smelly Gabe hurting me. I only want him to love me like a daddy would. But he doesn’t. I don’t understand what I did wrong.   
I am not smart I know that everyone tells me that every time. I am useless. Everyone hates me. I suddenly started to cough. Blood spilled into my hands and over the floor. I felt the tears treating to break free. I want to run and never look back.   
Why does everyone hate me? Why did daddy leave me and mommy? What did I do wrong? I started to see black and then nothing.  
-On Olympus-  
“I will not leave my son to be abused.” Poseidon’s voice sounded in the throne room.   
Will try to update soon. Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you want me to do? You know the laws.” Zeus said softly to his brother. He didn’t like the way how desperate his brother was to be with his son.   
“Please Zeus.” His voice broke.   
Zeus sighed then stands up. “All in favour for Poseidon to take care of Percy raise your hand.” The whole council immediately raised their hands.   
Poseidon’s face looked so relieved.   
“Thank you brother.” With those words did he flashed out and to Gabe’s apartment. He ignore to knocked on the door and just let himself in. He walked over to the sofa knowing his son would be there.   
He bent down a little bit, and picked up the crying child. There was a small pool of blood around him.   
Two seconds later was there another flash and Apollo stood next to them. “Let me heal him uncle.” His words where soft and comforting.   
Poseidon handed over his child to Apollo. There was a soft glow and slowly the wounds started to heal and the pain in the small body disappeared.   
Percy’s crying slowly went away and he looked in wonder at his body.   
TBC: Please leave a review.


End file.
